100 Feet
100 Feet is a 2008 American horror film written and directed by Eric Red and starring Famke Janssen, Bobby Cannavale, Ed Westwick and Michael Paré. Plot Marnie Watson (Famke Janssen) is being driven home in a police car after killing her abusive husband in self-defense--to be placed under house arrest. She is escorted home by Shanks (Bobby Cannavale), a police officer and former partner of her husband. After they get inside, another officer arrives to fit Marnie's ankle bracelet telling her she cannot move more than 100 feet (30 m) from the detector in the hallway and if the alarm sounds for more than three minutes, the police will be notified. Shanks informs Marnie that if she attempts to remove her tag or transgresses the boundaries, she will be imprisoned for ten years. Later that day, Marnie places all of her husband's pictures and belongings in a suitcase and moves it to the basement. Although her ankle bracelet goes off, Marnie is not alarmed as the duration is less than three minutes. She then paints over blood on the wall. When she calls the power company about having her power restored, they inform her they cannot make it until Monday, so she reads by candlelight and speaks on the telephone to one of her friends. The next day a delivery boy Joey (Ed Westwick) arrives with groceries and Marnie tells him she needs him to come by on a regular basis. Later that night while in bed her husband's face suddenly appears. Frightened, she leaps up and flees from the room. Her husband's ghost, Mike (Michael Paré), pushes her down the stairs. Marnie crawls to the front door setting off the detector. Shanks arrives a short time later and finds her unconscious at the front door. She tells him she fell down the stairs. He asks her if someone is beating her and chastises her for not cleaning up the blood stain which has reappeared on the wall. Joey comes over the next day and learns why Marnie wears an ankle monitor. Joey tells Marnie that he wants to be her friend and gives her his phone numbers. Marnie then asks him to get books on ghosts from the library. As she reads a book on exorcising spirits and discovers that it is necessary to remove all of the dead person's belongings from the house. She collects Mike's things from the basement, keeping in mind her three minute time limit. Suddenly the lights go off and she is attacked by her husband's ghost. Shanks appears and says he heard screaming. He tells her he will protect her but Marnie tells him he cannot. Shanks is convinced that Marnie did not kill her husband and is now being assaulted by the real perpetrator. Shanks tells Marnie he read Mike's files, saw what he did to her, and apologizes for not doing anything at the time. After Shanks leaves, Marnie drops her ring down the garbage disposal, and reaches in to retrieve it. Mike's ghost grabs her hand and pulls it into the drain, but she manages to get her hand out. She realises that there must be something of his which is still in her house. After searching she finds a crawlspace under her bedroom floor and discovers a bag filled with money. Marnie invites a priest to her house and donates the money to the church. She asks him to bless her house but he tells her he cannot do it. After the priests leaves, Mike's ghost seals up the house. She escapes and phones Joey. He comes over and they have sex while Mike's ghost watches from the ceiling. Marnie smiles tauntingly at Mike's ghost while she and Joey have sex. The next morning, Mike's ghost appears and tortures Joey. As blood spatters on Mike's ghost, the more visible it becomes. When Joey is killed, Marnie is distraught. She then hides the body in the crawlspace. Shanks arrives a few minutes later demanding to search the house. As Marnie is telling Shanks to leave after the house has been searched, the ceiling keeps creaking. When Joey's bloodied corpse falls through the ceiling to the hallway, Shanks arrests Marnie. Mike's ghost sends Marnie flying across the room and then attacks Shanks. Mike's ghost sets the house on fire and throws them both into the basement. Marnie then manages to remove her handcuffs as well as her ankle tag and escapes through a window. She then goes back into the burning building to rescue Shanks. Mike's ghost then pulls her back through the window. As the two struggle, Marnie removes her ring and throws it at her ex-husband's ghost. The ghost catches it and then disappears in a ball of fire. As a crowd of people begin gathering outside Shanks tells her to escape. Marnie is then seen on a bus, while a passenger reads a USA Today paper whereby the headline proclaims she died in the fire saving Shanks' life. Cast *Famke Janssen as Marnie Watson *Bobby Cannavale as Lou Shanks *Ed Westwick as Joey *Michael Paré as Mike Watson *Patricia Charbonneau as Frances *Kevin Geer as Father Pritchet External links * Category:Films Category:2008 release Category:Horror Films Category:Famke Janssen films